


High Seas

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Attempted Rape, Captivity, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Romance, Slash, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought traveling by sea was a harsh, if brief experience. Try being someone’s captive. Now add on top of that, the Captain is a total prat with no sense of personal space and now you know what this feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Seas

**Author's Note:**

> I just love pirate stories. This one is more of a romance story than anything else. Of how they meet in unexpected circumstances. Also, my pirate savvy isn’t up to par, nor is my sailor jargon or ship lingo. Please don’t be all prissy if I get something wrong. I mean, I’m not a pirate or sailor of olden times for one thing and I just don’t really care what you say. Thanks to my lj beta bend_me_baby. They beta’d this a while ago and I’m only just now outing it up. Thanks so much dear for your wonderful work.

He reclined against the rail, letting the wind ruffle through his blond locks as he watched the seagulls fly overhead, raucous calls sounding like challenges. The sky was a steady shade of blue, marred briefly by white clouds as the sun shone high above in its zenith.

The thrum of excitement sang subtly through his veins as he waited. It was almost time for them to spot what two days’ worth of sailing on good information had led them to. The men milled about, not lazing but not especially busy with a good tail wind behind them.

A shout had him looking up, way up, towards the crow’s nest. His man, Galahad, leaned over the edge as he stared out to sea. “Captain, to the north west, on the horizon!” his voice floated down to him. Turning in the direction specified, the captain pulled out his small scope. Looking through it, he could just make out a dark silhouette against the blue back drop of the sky.Their prey sat upon the swell of the ocean, swaying slightly to the waves that rocked it.

Judging the distance, he guessed it would be another couple of hours before they would reach the distant ship. He felt his pulse speed up. It was almost time. Putting the scope away, he turned back to the crew. “Turn the ship, we’ve found her at last boys!” he yelled out, voice carrying over the scream of the gulls and the slapping of the waves. Cries rang out as his men cheered, bursting into life as they readied the ship for the fun to come.

~*~

“Ready the ropes and hooks men. We board the moment we come abreast of her.” He could see frantic activity on the other ship as they drew ever closer. He could read the ship’s name: _Sea Hawk_. She was a cargo ship mainly, hired to ship costly goods for rich merchants and nobles. Sometimes it was used by those who couldn’t afford the more expensive courier ships as a means to cross the ocean from the main land to other lands and islands.

His men lined up along the side of the ship, waiting. Only half were going to board. The rest would remain on their ship, defending it, and keeping her next to the _Sea Hawk_ as the battle ensued.

He smiled as he saw the frantic crew of the _Sea Hawk_ , pointing at the flag and name painted on the side of his beloved ship. They knew who he was and what was about to happen. That made him smile with pride. His reputation preceded him.

The men stirred restlessly as they started to draw abreast with the _Sea Hawk_. “Steady boys.” He waited, breath held as she slowed down…and then it was time.

“Time to go boys. Board!” he roared out as his men surged forward, ropes and hooks flying across the gap between ships to catch their prey. Some swung across, too caught up to wait for the boards. Those that waited brought out long planks of wood, sliding them across the gap and crossing to join their comrades. Smiling, he walked along the plank, unnoticed as the battle ensued.

~*~

He had an unspoken rule among his men: do not kill unless forced to. For their part, they followed it. Only a few times had they left a ship with dead, and few at that. It was easier to capture a crew if they weren’t seeking revenge for a fallen friend and left less anger than if they had been killed like animals.

Many of the ships didn’t mind if their ship was lightened of the rich noble’s or merchant’s things, as long as he left them with their rations of food and water. Many encouraged it since there was so much animosity between the lower and the upper class.

He admitted he was no friendly hero helping the poor, hell he’d killed many before, but it was still easier to seem somewhat friendly to the crew. He looked around him, spotting those who had surrendered and those who still fought. There were few of the latter left.

Lance, his second-in-command, ran up to him, grinning from ear to ear. “Having fun, Lance?” he asked aloud.

“Lots.” Lance paused and looked over to where a group of his men crowded around something. “I think we need your help for this one,” he said softly.

“Whatever for?” he asked in disbelief. “He’s outnumbered.”

“Oh, we could if we wanted to, but this one’s too pretty and they don’t want to hurt him. I thought it would go better if you took him on, since you’re the best on the seas.” The captain grinned at the admittance.

“Hmm, let _me_ be the judge of that.” He strode across the ship, making a beeline for his men and the one who still fought.

~*~

His arms were burning with strain, and his chest and lungs hurt as he drew in a lungful of air. He could hear their jeering, but mostly ignored it, keeping his eyes focused on their weapons as he tried to figure out a way out.

This hadn’t been a smart idea, but what else could he do when the pirates had boarded the ship? He hadn’t even thought about how heavy the sword would be until it started to weigh heavily in his hands as he fought them off. He knew they were toying with him, they hadn’t killed anyone yet, but he was surrounded. They could have taken him long before now, but for some reason, they seemed reluctant.

He glanced up when the crowd went silent. They parted to let another through. He was tall, muscled from physical labor, and tanned from the sun. His blond hair shone, bleached nearly white from its constant exposure to sunlight. Hard blue eyes stared at him as the man examined him over in turn.

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded, voice coming out in one breath.

He smiled a crooked, impish grin that made him look younger, and a lot more sinister. “I am Arthur Pendragon, Captain of the _Excalibur_ , and you have just met your match.”

~*~

Arthur stared at the man before him. Lance’s words had been an understatement. He was beautiful. His contrast of wind swept raven black hair to pale alabaster skin combined with sharp blue eyes made him look like he belonged in silken clothes, not these salt stained, home spun pheasants clothes that hung off of him like canvas sacks.

He watched the pink lips move, hoarse words coming out. It was then he noticed the sword between them. The man’s thin arms shook, with nerves or exhaustion, he wasn’t sure. There was sweat beaded on his forehead and his chest heaved slightly from exertion.

Then the words registered. He smirked, enjoying the look of mistrust that flashed in the man’s eyes. “I am Arthur Pendragon, Captain of the _Excalibur_ , and you have just met your match.” He smiled again at the flash of recognition, of the name at least, flashed across his face.

When he said nothing else, Arthur continued, “From the looks of things, you have two choices: surrender peacefully, or be forced to surrender. It doesn’t matter to me which you chose.”

“And if I surrender?” he asked.

“Why then you come with us. Either way you go, you’re still coming aboard the _Excalibur_. Why fight it?” He watched him mull this over, probably to find some way out of being forced aboard the other ship. He didn’t say anything, but he tightened his grip on the sword, glaring at him with fiery blue eyes.

Arthur shrugged. “Your choice, so don’t blame me when you walk away bruised.” He stepped forward, eyeing the blade warily as he waited for him to strike.

Arthur didn’t have long to wait. The paler male lunged, bringing the sword up and down towards his head. Sliding smoothly out of the sword’s path, he waited for the next attack. A side sweep came his way and he stepped back, letting it go through air. The man was tiring, apparently not accustomed to using a sword. He lunged again, aiming to stab him through his heart.

Turning slightly to the side, the blade went through the air again. He shot his hand out, grabbing the thin, pale wrist in his larger grasp, holding on with an iron grip. He squeezed, grinding bone and tendon together in a move that he knew from experience hurt like hell. The brunette let out a pained gasp, sword falling from numb fingers with a clatter of metal on wood. Shifting his grip slightly, he twisted the trapped arm up behind his back, using his own body to trap the other arm between them.

The man was panting heavily, clearly spent, but he still struggled feebly. He shoved the arm higher up, making him arch his back slightly in an attempt to lessen the pain. He was cursing under his breath. “Who the hell do you think you are, King of the Sea?” he asked harshly, teeth gritted.

“No, I’m his son,” he said into his ear. The men laughed at the joke. Lance came forward, a piece of cloth in hand. Holding the struggling man more securely, he nodded to his second. Lance shoved the cloth over the paler man’s mouth and nose. He fought it to the last, his struggles becoming feebler until he stopped, sagging into Arthur’s grip as the drug took effect.

“That stuff worked fast. Was it one of Gaius’s concoctions?” Arthur asked his second as he held up the paler man.

“Yes, said it would put a person out fast if breathed in. Even showed me how it worked, though I woke up with a killer headache the next day.” He grinned impishly.

Arthur smiled back, than bent down, hoisting the man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He turned back to his crew. “Well boys, I’ve got my share of the loot. Go get the rest before it gets dark.” He grinned at the cheers, carrying the man across the ship, over one of the planks and onto the _Excalibur_.

~*~

The first thing to register in his befuddled mind was that he was swaying. He was on a ship then. Taking that and running with it, he listened, hard, hearing gulls above the ship and the chatter of men about their work. He could smell sea salt, wood, and pitch along with the rest of the scents that made up a ship at sea.

By now his mind was waking up and thoughts were drifting about lazily, trying to locate his last memories. He remembered eating breakfast, a lumpy mass of gray porridge, and drinking some water. Everything had been fine until midafternoon, and then he’d heard shouts. He recalled walking out of his cabin and then…and then the ship, larger than the _Sea Hawk_ coming up next to them. It had been flying a flag with a golden dragon on a red background.

It all came back in a flash, the fighting, being cornered, and then Arthur Pendragon pinning him. He couldn’t remember what had happened after someone had placed a cloth over his mouth and nose. He remembered the scent of over ripe fruit and decaying flowers and then blackness.

As if thinking of it alone created an instant symptom, his head gave a mighty stab of pain that had him cringing. He raised his hands to rub at his temples and stopped half way through the movement, noticing something odd. He couldn’t part his wrists. Opening his eyes a fraction, he stared up in the dim lighting at the rope twined around his wrists, ending in a complicated knot. Another piece of rope branched off from it and led above his head where it was knotted to the headboard of the bed he lay in.

There was only enough slack to pull his arms down just past his shoulders before he was pulled up short. So he was no longer a passenger of the _Sea Hawk_ then. Letting out a near silent sigh, he turned to examine the rest of the room. His lungs seemed to freeze momentarily when he noticed that he wasn’t alone.

Someone sat at a desk, pen in hand as they scribbled at some paper. The lamp to their left was low, casting dim light, but he could see enough to know who it was instantly. Arthur _Bloody_ Pendragon sat with his back to his new, bound captive.

He seemed to have heard him make a noise, for he straightened up, turning slowly until he faced him, lamp throwing half his face into shadow. “So you’re awake then,” he said aloud, a small smirk playing across his face.

He stiffened at the voice. This man had kidnapped him and he had the gall to sit there smiling. “I demand that you let me go at once and put me back on the _Sea Hawk_ ,” his demanding voice cracking slightly on the other ship’s name.

Arthur continued to smirk, but answered, “Well, you see…that would be kind of hard.” he glared at Arthur and waited for him to explain. “Well, for one, you’ve been out for about a day now, and we’re miles from the ship’s last position. It would be kind of hard to find them and I don’t want to. Second, why would I give back what is mine now?” He seemed to genuinely want to know.

“Yours?” he yelled. “I am not your property or anybody else’s for that matter. You had no right to kidnap me off of that ship. It’s against the law.”

“I had every right. A pirate may take whatever they want from a ship, including people. And there are no laws on the sea. Anything goes in this harsh world,” he stated blandly, watching him closely.

“Why the hell would you want to kidnap me anyways? I’ve only got my mother left, no connections, or money. If you think you can get a ransom, you’re mistaken,” he informed him.

“Why would anyone steal something? Greed is one, but I’ve already figured out that you have nothing. There is the thrill, but I already get that from other raids. So why you? Why would I not want to take something beautiful and make it my own?”

He stared at him, confused and feeling his face heat up. He’d never been called beautiful before and certainly not by another man. “Hmm, right,” he said in disbelief and turned his face away, hiding his blush.

“So tell me, what is your name?” Arthur asked him.

He could probably refuse, but what was the point. He was stuck for the time being and he didn’t want to lie here tied up with the captain of this ship staring at him. “Merlin…Emrys.” He finally answered, scowling at the wall near him.

“Merlin…” He seemed to be testing the word. Merlin watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised when the man smiled and nodded as if deciding he liked it. Would he have changed it if he hadn’t? “Well Merlin, I have things to attend to. I will be back later with food. So try to relax while you’re in here.”

He stood up and walked over to where Merlin lay, bound. He stared up at him, wary of what he was going to do. _‘Probably hit me or something.’_ He thought to himself. He was way off the mark. Arthur just leaned down, and with easy precision, captured his lips in a brief kiss before leaving the dim cabin, taking the lamp with him. Merlin’s face heated up in the dark. His first kiss, and to a man. What was the world coming to? Muttering about pratish captains, he turned on his side slightly, and tried to go back to sleep.

~*~

He was jarred from sleep by the sound of the door shutting. He jerked awake, turning over to keep a wary eye on the blond. Arthur, for his part, mostly ignored him, setting something down on his desk before going to the lamp.

Merlin glanced at the door and saw no light shining from underneath it. It was night outside then. He looked back when the light flared up, illuminating the room and its two occupants. Merlin saw a tray sitting on the desk, steaming slightly and turned away in shame when his stomach gave a large growl. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast two mornings ago.

He heard a laugh and looked up to see Arthur watching him, a smile on his face. “I take it you’re hungry then.” He didn’t wait for a replay, just walked towards the bed. Bending down, he gripped his upper arms and lifted him, much too easily for Merlin’s peace of mind, and set him up right on the bed. He walked over to the desk and grabbed the tray, bringing it over to the bed and sat down next to him.

He went to hand one of the bowls to Merlin, but stopped short when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to eat by himself with bound hands. Setting the tray aside, he picked up the bowl again, grabbed the spoon inside and lifted up some of the thickened stew and holding it out to him.

Merlin turned his head away. He wouldn’t be fed like some invalid, though he kind of was with his hands bound and out of commission.

“You either eat like this or go hungry. Your choice,” Arthur said aloud, not even forcing him. Giving a large sigh as his stomach yelled at him for throwing away food, he turned back and opened his mouth enough to let the spoon through his lips.

The bowl was quickly cleared of any remaining morsels and Merlin was at least slightly happy now that he was full. He was still pissed for being kidnapped and bound to this bed, but at least he wasn’t hungry. Arthur held out a water skin and he drank greedily, quenching his thirst. He watched Arthur out of the corner of his eye, as he wolfed down his own stew.

Merlin tried to ignore it, but he wasn’t very subtle as he shifted, trying to ease the pressure on his bladder. Arthur smirked at him, a knowing look in his eye. Grabbing him by the arms again, he hauled him up off the bed. Merlin teetered but found his balance, arms stretched out in front of him from the rope. He hadn’t realized Arthur had left before he was back, setting a bucket down on the planks in front of him.

Merlin turned a glare at him as he stood there waiting, watching. Sighing, Arthur turned around, foot tapping.

Working quickly, Merlin unknotted his breeches and pulled himself out, sighing mentally as the pressure was immediately relieved. Tucking himself back in, he quickly tied the knots and sat on the bed, his arms at an awkward angle as the ropes pulled until he shuffled back further onto the bed, tucking his bare feet up under him.

Picking up the bucket by its handle, he grabbed the used dishes and took them outside, shutting the door with a thump. Merlin was hoping that would be the last he saw of him for a while, but he was wrong. He returned a few minutes later, hands empty. Stopping by the desk, he blew out the wick on the lamp, sending them into darkness again.

Merlin listened as he walked towards the bed and nearly let out a yell as arms went under his back and knees, lifting him up, again, way too easily for his comfort, and set him in the center of the larger than normal bed. He felt the bed dip as Arthur sat on the edge, tugging off his boots; he heard them fall with a thump. The bed dipped even more. Blankets were pulled out from underneath his body and pulled over him, the blond settling in beside him.

He didn’t mind at first, but then Arthur’s arms shot out, wrapping around his waist and dragging Merlin into an embrace. He tried to struggle, but the man was just way too strong to be normal. The most it did was turn him onto his side, which wasn’t much better since it put Arthur at his back and forced him snug up against his chest.

Sighing in defeat, he relaxed somewhat, or as much as he could in another man’s embrace with his arms bound above him. He felt Arthur laugh, the vibration going through him. One of his hands traveled up his body, laying on his cheek and turning his head. For the second time that day, Arthur kissed him, slow and unhurried.

He was too shocked to even fight it, but Arthur didn’t take advantage of his stunned state,just kissed him on the lips before pulling back. “Good night, Merlin,” Arthur said softly, laying his head down on the pillow as he let Merlin’s face turn back the other way.

Merlin was glad he was facing away from him. He probably could have felt the heat from his blush with such little space between them. Giving a light curse, he lay back down, ignoring the heat seeping into his back and legs from the body curled along his. If he felt content, then he attributed it to the food he had eaten and nothing else.

~*~

Blinking blearily, he rolled over…and realized that he was alone in the bed. Sitting up, he glanced at the door and saw pale light shining underneath it. Morning; he had done nothing but sleep and eat for the past three days.

Seeing that he was alone, he sat up fully and turned to the rope. He gave an experimental tug, but it remained firm. He looked down at the knot at his wrist, squinting in the dim light, but the knot looked complicated and would take a while to undo, especially since his hands were tied together in an awkward position.

Grabbing the rope, he tugged even harder, but it still did nothing. He was stuck until the stupid prat decided to release him. Giving a huff of defeat, he leaned back against the head board as he tried to figure out a way out of this.

An hour later, or what he thought was an hour since it was hard to tell time in the dark, he still had nothing. He’d tried to pick at the knot with his teeth, but only succeeded in making his teeth ache. His only options were to sleep or think, and he’d been doing far too much of both lately.

Cussing up a storm in his head, he leaned back, and closed his eyes. Listening to the sounds coming from outside of the cabin, he tried to identify what they were. About half way through this, he dozed off in a half sleep, dreaming of flying above the ship with the gulls.

~*~

He woke instantly to footsteps and a shutting door. He kept his eyes shut and breathing even as he listened to the steps come closer. For some reason he knew it wasn’t the captain. The steps sounded wrong, too loud compared to the captain’s light tread.

“So this’s the Capt.’s new toy. ‘E’s a pretty thing.” The voice was harsh, roughened from wind and salt. He reeked of stale rum and sweat. Merlin kept himself from flinching when calloused fingers stroked down his cheek.

He did flinch when they slapped against his face. “Wake up, pretty one,” he said loudly. Merlin stared up at him, trying to see who it was, but the dim room was against him and all he could see was a shadowed figure. “Good.”

Rough hands grabbed at his face and hair, forcing him up until the rope cut him short. The man growled, but came forward; his rank breath washing over his face and making him gag. Merlin tried to pull back, but the grip on his hair was too strong. The man lunged forward, trying to kiss him. Merlin turned his head at the last minute so that his chapped lips only touched his cheek.

The man swore, pulling back and backhanded him in the face, making stars dance across his vision. He could only lay there and gasp for breath as the man crawled onto the bed after him, pinning him with his weight. Merlin struggled, but the man was a dead weight and he was at a disadvantage with his hands tied up.

~*~

“Ah, Arthur, there you are. How is everything going?” Lance asked with a grin, leaning up against the railing as he watched Arthur stare out to sea.

Arthur smiled back, but kept his eyes glued ahead. “Fine, but these things take time.” He would keep working on Merlin as long as he had to, until the man came around.

They both turned when Owain came up to them. “Has anyone seen Erec? It’s time for his shift at the tiller.”

“I saw him earlier with a bottle of rum in his hand. I don’t think he’s up to tiller duty right now,” Lance told the man. “Try Urry. He can do it this round while you sober Erec up.”

At that moment, the wind died down, just a soft breeze. A soft yell drew their gaze, but they couldn’t pin point where it had come from. One of the men yelled out to Arthur, “Capt’n, I think your man’s trying to escape. He’s making an awful lot of noise for one guy.”

Arthur nodded to the man and headed for his cabin. Listening the whole time, he could pick up the yells as well…and then something heavy smashing into wood. Frowning, Arthur picked up his pace.

~*~

Struggling as much as he could, Merlin got one knee up between him and his attacker. Putting as much force into it as he could, he shoved at him, knocking the man off of him. He swore madly, drawing the long knife at his waist in anger.

Watching the blade and calculating, Merlin waited for it to fall, then moved. Putting the rope between him and the knife, he let the man cut him free. The knife sliced through the rope like butter and carried on into the headboard with a loud thump as metal struck wood.

Merlin didn’t wait to see what was next, he just ran across the room, slumping down into one of the corners. The man lumbered after him, hands clinched into fists. The first blow caught him off guard, catching him in the shoulder. The second and third blow he was able to dodge slightly letting them land on his arm and leg instead of chest and stomach.

The man was about to rain more blows on him when the door slammed open, bright sunlight streaming into the dim room. Merlin just blinked, shielding his eyes against the glare of the sun.

The next instant, his attacker was gone, being manhandled by Arthur and someone else. They got him outside and then Arthur just stood there, back to Merlin. Someone asked him something and Arthur replied, “Get him sobered up. I’ll deal with Erec later.”

Finally, Arthur turned to look at him. He shut the door, sending them back into darkness and walked over to the lamp. A few strikes of his flint and then the wick caught and the room brightened up slightly.

Turning back, Arthur walked back towards Merlin’s corner, going slowly as if he was afraid to frighten him. Merlin was too far gone to notice his own shaking. Arthur reached him a few seconds later and crouched in front of him.

“Merlin…” He held out a hand towards his face. Merlin smacked it away.

“Don’t touch me,” he growled, keeping as far from Arthur as possible. He could finally feel himself trembling slightly, from nerves, shock, or fear, he couldn’t tell.

Arthur wasn’t deterred, reaching out again to brush light fingers over the side of his swelling cheek. “That wasn’t supposed to happen, Merlin.”

Merlin just stared at him, not daring to move. Inching forward, Arthur sat down next to him, their sides touching. Reaching out slowly, he wrapped an arm around Merlin’s front. Pulling gently, Arthur maneuvered him until he sat in his lap.

Merlin didn’t fight, just continued to stare into space as he relived what had just happened. It had been a long time since he’d been that helpless and it scared him that he could still be rendered helpless. Arthur pulled his head down to lie on his shoulder, arms wrapped around him as he waited for the shivering to stop. Merlin didn’t even fight him.

Finally, Merlin shifted slightly, burying his head into Arthur’s neck as he curled into a ball. It had been too much for him to handle, and his body shook even more as silent tears stained Arthur’s already salt stained shirt. Arthur just held him, stroking his heaving back as he murmured, “I’m sorry” into his ear over and over.

~*~

Arthur stared at the wall as Merlin cried in his arms. Rage boiled underneath the surface of his skin, dark and dangerous. That someone had done this to Merlin, was the worst thing anyone could do. He probably would have killed Erec had Lance not been there.

He wasn’t going to kill him now either, but he was going to make his life a living hell. Once they got home, he was kicking the idiot off of his ship. He wouldn’t have a drunk or a rapist on his crew.

He despised rapists. One of his childhood friends, Morgana’s second-in-command, Gwen had been raped. She hadn’t been the same after. They thought she would never trust anyone else again, that was until she’d met Lance.

Arthur looked down at the paler man. He had stopped shaking a few minutes ago, and his chest rose and fell regularly. Merlin was either thinking or asleep. When he looked further, he saw Merlin’s eyes were shut. The swelling on his cheek had gone down slightly, but it was starting to change color.

Shifting Merlin around, Arthur picked him up bridal style. He was way too light for someone his size. He seriously needed to eat more. Laying Merlin on the bed, he drew the blanket over his limp body. He noticed the knife lodged in the wood. Tugging it out, he left the cabin. Time to apply some punishment where it was due.

~*~

He stared down at the man kneeling on the wooden planks of the ship’s deck. It looked like the crew had gotten to him first from the looks of the bruises rising on his face. He had certainly sobered up quickly in the last half hour since they had taken him from Arthur’s cabin.

“Erec, you know the rules of this ship. I do not care if you were drunk or sober. You tried to force an unwilling person. Not only that, you tried to force a bound unwilling person. With a weapon.” He held up the knife and flung it down onto the deck. It stuck point first, quivering a few inches in front of him. “Therefore, upon arrival, you will be kicked off this ship and never to return to it. You better hope I don’t catch word of you doing something like this again.”

He turned and left, headed for the wheel of the ship as they dispersed. Erec went down to his bunk to finish sobering up. They had less than a week and a half before they reached their destination and it would be a long week and a half for the man.

~*~

Merlin didn’t wake slowly, and he wasn’t awoken by anything. It was as if one second he was asleep and the next awake. His mind was already going, examining all that had happened. It came to the worst conclusion ever. He _liked_ Arthur. Any other circumstance and they definitely would have been friends. Except, it wasn’t any other circumstance, he was still Arthur’s captive; still bound.

Sensing heat to his left, he realized he wasn’t alone. Sighing heavily, he opened his eyes and looked to see Arthur sitting next to him, book in hand as he read. For a moment, Merlin thought he hadn’t noticed that he was awake, but then Arthur’s hand moved to the top of his head, petting his hair. “Are you alright?” he asked, still focused on his book.

Merlin just nodded, conveying the answer through the hand in his hair. It was…nice, this petting; comforting in its own way, but he knew he had to stop it before Arthur got any ideas in his head. He looked down at his wrists as he sat up. Still bound, but no longer tied to the headboard. He looked up and saw Arthur had set his book down, looking at him. Merlin arched an eyebrow, question clear on his face.

“It’s a precaution. To keep you from stabbing me in the back and to keep you from running amuck on the ship. I’ll untie you when we near our destination,” he said, smirking at him when Merlin huffed in annoyance.

“And that would be where?” Merlin asked, annoyed at the vagueness of the statement.

“Home….well my home. Pendragon Isle, home of three generations of Pendragon’s and their crew. You’ll like it. Since it is neither owned by the island of Briton, nor any of the countries on the mainland, they cannot interfere with us. It’s got seven ships, six more than the original one with a deep harbor. We fish and have some livestock, but mostly we trade what we’ve taken for food.” He spoke with pride at what they had accomplished.

Merlin let him talk, seeing it all in his mind. This was a new side to Arthur he hadn’t seen. He’d seen ruthless Arthur, pratish Arthur, caring Arthur and dominating Arthur. Not this side. It made him seem his age, or younger when he talked of his home. It made Merlin want to see it all the more, just to see with his own eyes what this man saw. He shook his head mentally. He was getting in too deep in this, he was starting to like the man even more and that wouldn’t help him escape.

“And what will happen to me when we get to this isle?” he finally asked, shattering the comfortable atmosphere that had been built up as Arthur talked.

Arthur finally stopped talking as he thought this over. “Well, you can stay there if you want. Or…you can go back to the wherever it was you were heading. We don’t hold anybody against their will…well not unless it’s for a certain reason.”

“So what the hell is it with tying me up than if I’m free to go whenever we hit land?” he demanded, mad.

“Well, we’ve learned from experience that most get mad when we take them. It’s easier to make them believe that and then wait to tell them later,” Arthur admitted softly, trying not to laugh from the sound of his strangled voice. Merlin just glared at him.

“Don’t worry; I swear I’ll untie you a few days before we get there.” Arthur promised. Merlin didn’t stop glaring, but Arthur ignored it as he stared down at his book.

“So…where _were_ you headed before you…ran into us?” Arthur asked him.

Merlin paused to remember. “I was headed for new work. The place I was working at before let me go when they didn’t need me. One of the people I worked with sent a letter to someone they knew and they agreed to let me work for them as a runner. I think he was some Lord or something. Wasn’t too sure on the title actually,” he admitted.

“Do you remember his name?”

“Morison…no…Malison, I believe.” He glanced up when Arthur stiffened beside him. “What?” he asked.

“Merlin, this Malison isn’t a lord,” Arthur said softly.

“Well, than who is he?” Merlin asked, annoyed.

“He’s the owner of a large number of brothels,” Arthur explained patiently.

“Brothels?” Merlin asked numbly. Arthur just nodded. He’d been headed for work as a _prostitute_. “Shit…I’m such an idiot. I can’t believe I fell for something like that.” He buried his head in his arms as he let this sink in. It must have been fate that brought these pirates to his ship.

“I can certainly understand why Malison would want you though,” Arthur mussed aloud. Merlin jerked up, shocked by that statement. “Merlin, you may not think it, but you are very pretty. Many a man would have paid a lot just to have you for a night.”

Merlin felt his face heat up again. “Would…would you have?” he finally asked.

“Oh, yes. _I_ certainly wouldn’t have been able to resist.”

Merlin was transfixed, not moving as Arthur’s head came nearer. He paused for a mere second and then pressed forward, lips brushing once, twice. It deepened without Merlin even realizing what was happening. One minute it was just lips…the next, Arthur was exploring his mouth as if he owned the place. He felt his own tongue pushing back, shivering at the contact and wanting more. His hands twitched, wanting to do something, but unable to.

Something seemed to click back on, for he came back to his senses and realized what was happening. Merlin jerked back in surprise and shock, panting heavily as he tried to control his heart rate and get the blush staining his pale cheeks to fade. What was he thinking doing this?

Arthur stared at him, seeming frozen for a moment, but then he started to move. He smiled knowingly, but didn’t push Merlin. He just stood, ruffling Merlin’s hair softly and left him to think. Something he _really_ didn’t want to do.

~*~

Arthur’s heart was still beating slightly faster than normal by the time he left Merlin in the cabin. He hadn’t expected him to open up so fast, and had been taken by surprise. He knew for certain that if Merlin hadn’t pulled back, he would at this moment be pushed down on the bed with Arthur ripping his clothes off.

He needed to learn to control himself around Merlin. If not, he would do something that he might regret and force Merlin even further away from him. Though he would admit he had enjoyed it. There was just something about Merlin that made his blood sing.

Smiling, he strolled towards the wheel. If anybody noticed his happiness or the swagger in his step, they probably could guess at what had happened. They certainly knew what it meant for them. A happy captain meant a happier crew.

~*~

Another four days went by since that kiss. They were uneventful. Oh, Arthur still kissed Merlin whenever he felt like it, but didn’t push him. He had once thought he felt Arthur stroking his hair at night while he slept, but wasn’t sure. Merlin wouldn’t have been surprised though if Arthur had. That man knew nothing about personal space. He spent every single night with a still bound Merlin, wrapped in his arms.

He’d stopped fighting it after The Kiss, as he started calling it in his mind. The man was too pushy for his own good and wouldn’t budge until he got his way. So he grew accustomed to a bed partner. He would admit it was kind of nice; only a small amount though. The extra heat helped keep him warm, and the security that seemed to seep from every pour of this man made him feel better, especially after what had happened.

Their talks seemed even more comfortable, and ranged from a variety of topics. He may not look it, but Arthur was surprisingly smart. They spent a few nights staying up and just talking about life in general.

It just felt so comfortable between them, even with his hands bound. He grew to understand Arthur some, and what it was like living that kind of life. He should have realized what was happening, but he was in complete denial about any feelings toward the blond. He should have realized that they were growing closer with each day, each conversation.

Denial can be rather harsh sometimes, wrapping you in a soft blanket of false thoughts and then ripping it all away from you the next instant, leaving you to realize what you’ve missed in the harsh new light. Merlin was no different.

It was the fifth day after The Kiss. Everything seemed to be going fine, but he felt on edge. Something was going to happen, how soon, he wasn’t sure, but it was coming and he didn’t know what to do when it got here.

He should have seen it coming, but denial still had him. Arthur had been in a bad mood for most of the day. He’d left Merlin in the cabin after a heated argument over something stupid. He couldn’t even recall what. Merlin spent the rest of the day sulking and pretty much ignoring the blond whenever he came in, which wasn’t that often. He was still forced to rely on Arthur to feed him since he was still bound and that just made him angrier.

By evening, everything was about to come to a head. A black cloud seemed to hover over Arthur, making him snap at everyone and anyone stupid enough to get in his way. They all knew why he was this way, well, all except Merlin. He continued to goad him on with his sulking and glaring silence.

~*~

They’d been sitting in a strained silence, tension mounting between them. Arthur finally snapped. “Say something already!” he shouted at him.

Merlin turned a glare on him. “Since when have you ever listened to anything I have to say? I’m just your captive until we reach land. Until then, I’m just a thing with his hands bound,” Merlin snapped back, angry and out of sorts for some reason unknown to him.

“Fine, since your being such a baby about it.” Arthur jumped up and stalked towards Merlin. Grabbing Merlin’s bound hands, he jerked him onto his feet. Unsheathing the small knife at his back, he sawed through the rope vigorously until it fell away from his pale hands.

“Happy now?” he asked with venom.

Merlin just stared down at his wrists, unsure if it was real or not. Arthur watched him warily, waiting to see how he would react. He didn’t have to wait long. One of Merlin’s hands balled into a fist and went to strike him, aiming for his nose.

Arthur side stepped and grabbed the wrist like the first time they had fought. This time, Merlin’s second fist came into the picture, trying to club him on the head. Arthur caught that one in an iron grip, too. He pushed Merlin backwards until his back hit the wall, wrists pinned in his hands, lower body pinned by his own.

Of course, that was the moment when denial ripped the blanket from Merlin, realization of what was happening showing in his eyes. Arthur didn’t even wait for him to react. He took advantage of his paralysis and captured his mouth with his. This wasn’t a gentle kiss, or the slow build like before. It was harsh and punishing, demanding action from him.

He could feel Merlin’s arms straining to get free of his harsh grip. Arthur pushed them up further on the wall, gripping both wrists in one hand, an imitation of the ropes that had bound him for so long. The other traveled down to fist in his midnight black locks. Arthur pulled slightly, pulling the head back to deepen the kiss, dominating over the paler man completely.

Merlin was still struggling slightly, arms still trying to work free of his grip. Growling low in his throat, Arthur pulled back, using his grip in Merlin’s hair to pull his head to the side, exposing his pale throat. He kissed down it, sucking and nipping at it harshly as he traveled further down. Coming to the junction between shoulder and throat, he bit down. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to bruise.

He felt Merlin stiffen in his arms, body quivering with taut energy as he fought. Then it was gone, his body relaxing into his like all the fight had been drained from him with that one move. Arthur looked at Merlin’s face, seeing no fight, just acceptance. He’d been fighting this pull for a while and had finally given up on a losing battle.

Merlin’s eyes were slightly glazed, pupils blown as lust and need started to build up in his system. He could feel Merlin’s heart beating fast in the pulse point at his wrist where his hand gripped. Merlin’s chest heaved from his struggle, lungs trying in vain to draw sufficient breath.

Taking a chance, Arthur released his trapped wrists. He braced himself for a punch or hit, but they just lowered down and rested on his shoulders. “Merlin…” His voice came out rough and low. He felt a light shiver go through the thin body pressed between his and the wall.

Arthur didn’t even wait, just pressed forward, capturing his lips again, though a little more gently. Merlin pressed into him, seeking more contact as his arms tightened around his broad shoulders. Arthur dragged his free hand down his body, following the curve of his neck, back, waist, arse, stopping just above the knee. He gripped the leg, dragging it up to curl around his own waist. Of its own accord, the other leg did the same, both legs gripping his waist tight as he helped him up. He ground their hips together experimentally, drinking up the small noises escaping Merlin’s throat. Merlin just held on tighter, not willing to let go unless forced.

They pulled apart, panting for breath as they stared at each other. Making a decision, Arthur pushed off from the wall, carrying the thinner man(he seriously needed to eat more) across the room to the bed. They fell onto it in a heap of arms and legs, Merlin underneath with Arthur settled between his legs.

He looked down at Merlin’s pale face. Even though lust clouded his eyes, nervousness still peeked out from behind it, making him slow down. Arthur had learned through their conversations that Merlin was a virgin, having never been with anyone since he’d been too busy working to support his mother.

Arthur slowed down, leaning down slowly to kiss him, building it up as he took his time now. Merlin had been fighting him for too long and Arthur didn’t want to scare him away by going too fast. A little patience was worth the end results, for both of them.

He felt Merlin relax slowly, the tense set of his shoulders releasing until he was left staring up at him, trust showing through his eyes. Keeping eye contact, he slid his hands down Merlin’s body slowly, stopping at the hem of his shirt. Eyes locked, he slid steady hands up underneath to caress pale smooth flesh. He felt the muscles in Merlin’s stomach twitch against his calloused fingertips.

Sliding up further, he started to count ribs slowly, touch still soft, ready to pull back at the first sign of discomfort. Merlin just continued to stare back at him, breath hitching every once in a while as he brushed a sensitive spot.

Fingertips brushed against hardening peaks, causing Merlin to gasp softly at the feeling. Continuing on, but promising to come back before the night was over, he gripped the edge of the shirt and slowly slid it over his head until the rest of Merlin’s upper torso was revealed by the lamp’s dim glow. Like his face and arms, his chest was pale alabaster, a white canvas waiting for him to paint it. Pale pink nipples stood out, rigid from either the still cool air or desire, Arthur didn’t care. His chest was smooth and free of hair, though there was a line of it leading from his belly button down under the hem of his pants.

Arthur smiled down at him, catching his gaze and holding it as he kissed him again softly. “You’re beautiful, Merlin,” he whispered. He watched the blush stain his pale cheeks and travel down his soft throat to make his chest flush pale pink. _‘Interesting,’_ he thought to himself.

Leaning down, Arthur followed the trail he’d started earlier, pausing to kiss softly at the bite mark he made before he continued down his chest. He licked a hot trail along each clavicle, making Merlin shiver agreeably. He continued on, lower still as he reached the raised nubs that had drawn his attention earlier.

He paid close attention to each, worrying them with tongue and gentle teeth, feeling Merlin writhe underneath him. Finally, he soothed them with a warm caress from the flat of his tongue. A light sweat had started to break out on Merlin’s body and he licked a few drops up, savoring his unique taste.

He could feel Merlin becoming aroused underneath him, the evidence growing hard and pushing into his thigh. He smiled as he bit at one of his ribs and pressed their hips together again. Merlin gasped aloud, hips bucking up to seek more contact, but Arthur gripped his thin waist in both hands and held him still as he continued to explore.

Merlin settled down enough for him to continue. Deciding it was time to go to the next step, he leaned back up, kissing him again as his hand slowly slid around Merlin’s waist to settle at the laces to his breeches. There was a slight tensioning of Merlin’s body and then he relaxed, sinking into the kiss as he lifted his hips up slightly, giving silent permission to Arthur for him to continue.

He made fast work of the knot there, unlacing them quickly and sliding the cloth down Merlin’s pale legs. He threw them off the bed, still engaged in their kiss, not even looking where he threw them. Finally, he pulled back and leaned up to look at the paler man splayed out on his bed. His thin chest tapered into an even thinner waist, long legs connecting at prominent hip bones. He stood fully erect, his hard flesh sprouting from a bed of coal black hair that curled slightly.

He watched as another blush spread down Merlin’s body, going further than the last one. He smiled at this, seeing the self-conscious thoughts in Merlin’s eyes. He was about to say something, when he felt a tugging at the hem of his own shirt. Merlin stared up at him, and gripping the cloth tightly, waiting for him to continue.

Arthur let out a laugh. “Impatient much?” he murmured against Merlin’s lips before sitting back and slowly tugging his own shirt off. He could feel Merlin’s gaze taking in each inch of exposed flesh and felt a rush of pride for his body. He worked hard to keep this physique. Working with a sword and helping to sail a ship certainly kept him fit.

Twining their fingers together, he brought Merlin’s pale fingers up to rest against the hard flesh of his abdomen. Letting the hand go, he let it rest there, fingers splayed wide as he took in the feeling of muscle, skin, and hair. Merlin seemed to get bolder, his other hand reaching up and setting down next to the other.

They traveled slowly up, soft, supple fingertips mapping each muscle, each rise and dip of flesh as he went further up. He stopped briefly, studying the different texture of Arthur’s nipples compared to the rest of his flash and Arthur had to restrain himself to keep from losing it.

Finally, the nimble fingers continued on, traveling over the rest of his chest, along broad shoulders, up a muscled neck to twine into his hair. Merlin tugged softly, pulling him down for another kiss. He complied, savoring his mouth as if it were some rare wine.

Merlin’s hands had traveled back down to his shoulders and were at his back, feeling the play of muscle as he moved. They slid further down until they stopped at the waist of his pants. Sliding around, they rested at the laces in front. His fingers started to move, trying to unknot them. Arthur placed a hand over them, stilling him. He looked down at him. “Are you sure about this, Merlin?” Arthur asked aloud.

Merlin stared up at him, searching for something. Finally, he smiled, a little shaky, but a smile none the less. “Yes.” It was the first word he’d spoken since this whole thing started, but he sounded sure of himself.

Arthur nodded, making up his mind. He stood up, untangling their bodies. He quickly unknotted the ties, pulling his breeches down without ceremony. He didn’t give Merlin time to stare as he strode over to the desk and opened one of the drawers. Pulling out a small vial of colored glass, he walked back over, eyes glued onto Merlin the entire time.

Merlin openly ogled him, eyes scanning up and down his body as he took him in. He stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at the pale body lying there, waiting for him. He could feel the desire uncoil inside Merlin from where he stood, saw his pupils widen completely, his breathing hitching slightly. This was going to be fun.

He crawled back between his legs again. Leaning down he kissed Merlin thoroughly, until he was left panting on the bed.

“Are you ready?” Arthur asked him softly. A small nod. Arthur kissed him again, distracting him before one oil slicked finger circled the puckered muscle at his entrance. He pressed slowly, pushing past stiff muscle with little resistance.

It wasn’t until he started to push the second finger in that Merlin tensed. He let out a breath in a hiss, the muscles tightening at the intrusion.

“Shh, relax. Just breath deep and it will pass,” Arthur said softly into his ear. Merlin followed the instructions, breathing deep as he waited for the discomfort to pass. The muscle slowly loosened around his fingers.

Merlin let out a sigh as the discomfort faded.

“Good.” Arthur kissed him on one eyelid then the other, before catching his lips again. He scissored the two fingers slowly, loosening the muscle even more. By the time he put the third one in, Merlin was whimpering into his ear, one hand gripping the blanket beneath him in a death grip, the other on his shoulder, leaving his own bruises. His hips lifted slightly, pushing against the fingers. It was subtle, and he probably hadn’t even noticed that he’d done it, but it was signal enough for Arthur to continue.

“Merlin,” Arthur called out softly. The paler man looked at him, eyes glazed over, but still somewhat aware in his haze of pleasure. “I need you to pay attention. This may hurt a little bit at first. I need you to try and relax and breathe. It will pass after a few minutes. Do you understand me?” he asked him, his voice soft. Merlin made a small nod of acknowledgement.

Leaning down again, Arthur kissed him, trying to distract him as he positioned himself at Merlin’s entrance. He pushed slowly, oil helping him enter easily, like his fingers. Even with the initial preparation, Merlin was still tight, testament to his virginity. He felt the muscles start to seize up, Merlin letting a pained gasp escape between his lips.

Arthur stroked his flank, trying to sooth him with his touch. Merlin had a slight frown between his brows, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he breathed deeply and waited for the pain to pass.

Eventually, the muscles loosened enough for him to continue. Arthur started again, pushing slowly until at last he was seated to the hilt. By now, both of Merlin’s hands were gripping his shoulders, face buried into the side of his neck as he grew accustomed to the feeling of him. Arthur waited for a few minutes, and then there, finally, a subtle shifting of the hips, pushing them closer together.

He pulled out just as slowly, feeling the heat from Merlin start to seep into his blood stream. Each thrust in was a little faster, Merlin’s small cries of pleasure only fueling him on. ThenArthur hit it, that small bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. Merlin arched against him, a cry of surprise forced from his throat as pleasure swamped his nerves.

Merlin drew his face to his, kissing him messily as Arthur moved against him. He picked up his pace, the slap of flesh hitting flesh filling the room.

Arthur could feel himself getting close, but pushed it off, wanting Merlin to finish first. An idea coming to him, he pulled out abruptly, Merlin staring up at him in dazed surprised. He didn’t wait for Merlin to speak, just flipped him over. Pushing his head down and pulling his hips up, Arthur breached him smoothly, making him cry out in surprise at the new angle.

He was hitting the spot dead on now with each thrust and he could feel the muscles in Merlin starting to convulse involuntarily. He reached around Merlin, and fisted his cock, rough strokes causing him to moan softly as it brought him closer to the edge.

Then Merlin seemed to freeze, muscles locking and breath stilling for half a second before he came, spilling himself over his chest, Arthur’s hand and the blanket. Arthur felt the muscles contract harshly around his own member, finally bringing him to the end of his tether.

His breath exploded out of his lungs as he emptied himself into Merlin, the last of his energy draining from him as he came. They fell on their sides; Arthur still buried deep inside Merlin, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breaths and waited for their heart rates to slow.

Arthur finally pulled out, gently. Merlin lay there, still panting softly, but then turned over to look at him. He was blushing slightly, unsure of what to do next. Arthur smiled at him and leaned forward to capture his lips for the nth time that night.

Sitting up, he lifted Merlin’s now pliant body up, pulling the blankets back and setting him down again. He walked over to the lamp and blew it out, enclosing them in darkness. Arthur stalked back to the bed and slid under the blanket next to Merlin. He pulled Merlin’s sweat drenched body to his own, spooning him as he stroked down his side. He could hear his breathing growing heavy as sleep took over. “Goodnight, Merlin,” Arthur whispered softly.

“Goodnight…Arthur.” His reply was just as soft, voice hoarse, but contented. He pushed back against Arthur, snuggling into his warmth as he finally fell asleep.

Arthur stayed awake for a few minutes longer, listening to Merlin’s peaceful breathing. Relaxing into the mattress, Arthur pulled Merlin even closer; inhaling his unique scent as he finally fell asleep.

~*~

Arthur woke slowly, the sound of breathing next to him, a comforting sound. His mind played back over last night again and again. He glanced down at the pale body stretched along his side. His hair was a mess, sticking out everywhere. Lips still slightly red and swollen. The bite on his shoulder was already coloring, and would soon be a spectacular bruise.

Smiling softly, he slowly extracted himself from the bed, leaving Merlin asleep. Standing by the bed, he watched him curl into a ball, lying in the spot Arthur had just left. Running soft fingers over his hair, he turned and walked over to the other side of the cabin. Opening a chest, he pulled out a change of clothing. Pulling on his boots, he left, looking back once to see that Merlin still slept on.

The sun was just coming up, staining the sky in a rainbow of color. He leaned against the rail, watching it rise above the rim of the world. He felt someone walk up behind him, but didn’t turn around to see who it was. He didn’t have to, he knew Lancelot’s tread anywhere.

The darker male stood next to him, just as silent as they waited for the sun to fully come up. As the sun finally managed to pull itself out of the ocean, Lance turned to him. “So…it sounded like you had a good time last night,” he murmured to him, a knowing smile on his lips.

Arthur actually blushed slightly, but grinned large and wide. “You could say as much.”

Lance just slapped him on the shoulder with a laugh and turned back to look at the ocean flowing by. He pointed, “Look.” A small island was just coming into view. “Only a few more days and then…home.” Arthur nodded, smiling happily at the thought of home.

Then a thought crossed his mind that wiped the smile away. Would Merlin want to stay there, or would he want to leave? He shook his head, banishing the thought. Lance looked at him, eyebrow raised. “It’s nothing. Just hungry.” He turned and left, headed for the kitchen below deck. Along the way, the crew was making cat calls and sending knowing smiles his way.

~*~

Merlin woke to the sway of the ship and the smell of food. He started to stretch, muscles loosening, until he was brought up short by aching muscles in his lower back and arse. Wincing at the dull ache, he sat up, opening his eyes to look around.

“I just noticed, Merlin. You’re a lot like a cat sometimes.”

Merlin turned to look behind him. Arthur leaned against the headboard, legs stretched out.

“And that would mean what, _Captain_?” he asked, with a drawl on the title.

“Oh, that maybe you’re as flexible as a cat,” he whispered in Merlin’s ear. He watched the blush ride high on his cheekbones. Chuckling, Arthur turned his head slightly and kissed him, slow and unhurried. Merlin just held onto his upper arm, trying not to turn into a puddle of mush.

Arthur pulled back with a smile while Merlin just sat there panting. Arthur pecked him on the lips again and stood, walking over to the desk where a tray of food sat. Picking it up, he walked it back over to where Merlin lay.

He sat back down next to Merlin, the tray on the bed beside him. He turned and grabbed Merlin by his upper arms and dragged him to straddle his lap.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Merlin asked, put out.

Arthur ignored him, picked up a bowl off the tray and held out a spoonful to Merlin. “I’m not a baby that needs to be hand fed, you know,” he growled at him.

“Just eat it,” Arthur ordered.

Merlin’s stomach growled as the scent of food hit his nostrils. Sighing loudly, he opened his mouth and took the spoon into his mouth. Pulling back, he chewed the porridge thoughtfully. He certainly was hungry.

This went on for the next ten minutes, him on Arthur’s lap as he was fed. It was slightly more than he was used to eating, and his stomach felt overly full by the time the tray was clean of any trace of food.

He let out a content burp, covering his mouth as he watched Arthur. “So, what? Are you trying to stuff me or something?” he asked aloud.

“Well, you certainly need to eat more. You’re like skin and bones.” To prove his point, Arthur wrapped his hands around Merlin’s waist, showing how his fingers were separated by only a few inches of space.

Merlin flushed slightly, the feel of Arthur’s hands on his bare skin making his heart speed up slightly and made him feel warm. Of course, Arthur seemed to notice this, too, for he had a huge grin on his face.

“What?” he asked defensively, not meeting Arthur’s eye.

Arthur set the tray on the floor, one hand still gripping Merlin’s waist. Sitting back up, he had an evil look in his eyes as he smiled. Merlin gulped and tried to back away, but Arthur still had a grip on him.

“Merlin,” he called to him, drawing Merlin’s eyes back to his own. Arthur’s hands started to move, fingertips tracing up Merlin’s sides and over his chest. Heat followed them, making his mouth go dry and had his blood pounding in his ears.

He wasn’t even aware of Arthur shifting them until he was on his back, Arthur looming over him. Arthur kissed him, taking his time again. Pulling back, he started leaving a trail down his body, paying special attention to the parts he knew were sensitive.

Merlin lay there panting, hands buried in blonde locks as he tried to keep his eyes open. He kept expecting Arthur to stop, but he never did, just continued further down his body. A shiver racked his body as warm breath brushed over sensitized skin, making him ache even more. He nearly came right there when Arthur’s tongue shot out, licking a broad strip up the underside of his erection. He barely held back a moan.

He looked down, panting heavily. Arthur just smirked up at him and, as he watched, took him in his mouth. He threw his head back, fingers knotting in Arthur’s hair slightly as he had sensory overload. It was hot, and wet, and so different than what he had been expecting. His breath hitched when Arthur did something with his tongue. And when Arthur hummed, he actually did cry out, unable to hold himself back.

He could feel the tightening in his abdomen. He tried to say something, but his voice wouldn’t work and Arthur just kept going, unaware of what was coming or uncaring. He cried out again, his back arching off the bed as he came, seed spilling down Arthur’s throat. Arthur just drank it up, throat working, drawing it out. Finally, with a wet pop, he pulled off of him.

Coming back up the bed, Arthur grinned down at him. “I take it you enjoyed it?” he asked Merlin smugly. Merlin could do nothing but lay there and glare, his breathing and heart beat still labored.

They lay there for a few minutes until Merlin had control of his body again. Sitting up, he stared down at Arthur. He laid there, arms behind his head as he watched Merlin, his smug smile still in place.

Deciding it was time to wipe it off, Merlin made a quick decision. Sitting up the rest of the way, he dragged himself across Arthur until he straddled his hips again. He could feel Arthur’s arousal pressing into the cleft of his ass, and shivered slightly.

Arthur stared up at him, waiting to see what he was going to do. Smiling slightly, Merlin leaned down and kissed him. Arthur let him explore, let him take his time. Pulling back, he started to kiss down his jaw line. He tasted Arthur’s skin with his tongue. Salt, sweat, and something else, something Arthur, swept across his taste buds.

Reaching down, he slowly started to bring up the loose tunic Arthur wore. Arthur helped him by taking it off himself, chucking it onto the bed and lay back down. “Impatient much?” Merlin asked him, using Arthur’s own words from the night before.

Ignoring what Arthur was about to say, Merlin bent back down and continued where he left off. Using lips and tongue and fingertips, he explored, finding hidden places everywhere. He paused briefly above Arthur’s heart, laying his ear on his chest, listening to the slightly fast beating.

He steadily worked his way down, dipping his tongue into Arthur’s navel, tasting the trail of hair that formed a path down. Merlin stopped at his breeches. The knots were simple and soon were undone.

He pulled slowly, dragging them down past hips, thighs, and stopped half way down. Arthur stood there proudly, the slit on the head already leaking.

He looked up under his lashes at Arthur, seeing his transfixed gaze. Smiling, he blew on it gently. He could feel Arthur’s thigh muscles tremble underneath his palms.

That made him smile even bigger. Having all this power under his control was something he had never had before. He certainly liked it.

Leaning forward slowly, Merlin stuck his tongue out, the tip just touching the head, tasting him. He felt Arthur shudder from the contact. It was an odd taste, slightly acidic, and salty. It was certainly new and definitely something he could become addicted to.

He started placing butterfly kisses up it, following the large vein that went up the underside. Reaching the head, he licked again, letting the taste coat his tongue. Arthur was making soft sounds in the back of his throat, muscles trembling as he held himself back.

Deciding to go on, he pressed one last kiss right on the head and then he opened his mouth, letting the head slide past his lips. It was larger than he was expecting, thicker. Relaxing his jaw muscles, Merlin slid further down until his gag reflex came into play and stopped.

Arthur’s hands were fisted in Merlin’s hair. Slowly, Merlin slid back up and then down, taking his time, feeling all the bumps and ridges slide past his lips. He gave an experimental suck, hollowing his cheeks, and he listened to Arthur groan loudly. Taking courage from that, Merlin did it again, using his tongue to explore some more.

He could feel the muscles under his palms tightening, a warning sign that Arthur was almost there. He ignored it, taking Arthur in as far as he could and sucking hard. Arthur let out a loud moan, hands clenching in Merlin’s hair as he came explosively. Merlin swallowed quickly, trying to keep from choking.

He would have stayed there longer, but Arthur’s hands were tugging him up by the hair, and he complied. Arthur kissed him again, lingering, tasting himself on Merlin’s tongue. Pulling back, he smiled, “I think I’ve created a monster.” Arthur laughed at the indignant look on Merlin’s face.

Arthur tugged Merlin to lie down beside him. And pulling his trousers back up and knotting them, Arthur lay back down next to him. “Go back to sleep, Merlin,” he said softly, arms going around the thinner man. Merlin snuggled into his warmth with the taste of Arthur on his tongue.

~*~

Their final day at sea dawned bright and clear. Around him, his men cheered as the ship passed the final island before theirs. They would be docking just before noon if this wind held. Arthur’s heart clinched at the thought of this ending.

The last few days with Merlin had shown him how much he had been missing. And soon, Merlin would be leaving, for surely he didn’t want to stay on Pendragon Isle with the man who had kidnapped him; though, admittedly Merlin was over that by now.

He knew it was Merlin walking up behind him, his steps still clumsy on a swaying ship. He leaned against the railing next to Arthur, looking out to the sea. Up ahead, the barest line of land could be made out. Shifting restlessly, Merlin turned to look at Arthur saying, “So, it appears that I am out of a job.”

Arthur tensed subtly, waiting for the man to continue. “And I was thinking, maybe I could find work on this isle of yours. I know how to read and write and I can figure as well. I’m sure you could find use for a learned man there.” He smiled a little, waiting nervously for Arthur’s answer.

“You want to stay?” Arthur asked, slightly stunned at his words.

“If you’ll have me. I won’t be some charity case. I want to work,” he warned him.

“Then it’s settled. You’re gonna love it.” Arthur knew he was grinning broadly, but he didn’t care. He pulled Merlin closer, wrapping an arm around his waist; Arthur kissed him thoroughly to the whistles of his men. “Life on the high seas,” Arthur whispered against his lips.

“A pirate’s life for me,” Merlin whispered back.

 **End.**


End file.
